Regret Is Easy, But Swallowing Pride Is Not
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's been five hundred years since the last Truffula seed was planted and now the forest is returning, but Once-ler wants to Lorax to return so he can admit he was wrong. Monica originally came for a story, but uses her birthday with to help Once-ler. Will the Lorax return? :) My first story for this category, so please, no flames.


**Growing up with the Dr. Seuss stories was something that I loved as a kid and still love to this day. My favorite story is "Green Eggs And Ham", but "The Lorax" comes in at a close second. **

**Now, this story is based off the original story and the original cartoon short created years ago, not the movie that came out a few years ago. So in this story, the Once-ler's skin is green all over and no one really knows what his facial features look like. **

**If you're curious about the original cartoon short, look up "The Lorax" on YouTube and it should show up. It really is a good cartoon and is mostly different from the movie, but there are a lot of similarities. **

**Anywho, on with the story! :) "The Lorax" belongs to Dr. Seuss. I only own Monica.**

* * *

**Regret Is Easy, But Swallowing Pride Is Not**

Little Monica walked down the path, wearing her new outfit of a sunny yellow shirt and purple jeans and remembering her grandpa's instructions to follow the road and it would lead her to someone who would tell her a story. As it was her birthday, the eight-year-old was excited to hear a story, especially a good one.

Breathing in the clean air and seeing the sky was a clear blue with fluffy white clouds, she followed the path until she came upon a house that had seen better days, but was still standing. Truffula trees grew beautifully around it, the colors amazing the young one, who carefully felt the colorful, fur-like tufts, being careful she didn't accidentally pull a bit of it out. Truffula trees were considered to be endangered as they were just making a comeback from what had happened long ago.

Monica glanced up to see the shutters to an upper window were open and in the dark, two yellow eyes were watching her. She grew a little afraid, but then heard footsteps come down some steps inside, steps that sounded creaky with age. Moments later, a tall creature stood on the porch. He had green skin all over and his eyes were watching her, eyes that looked sad for some reason. Swallowing a bit fearfully, the eight-year-old moved a bit closer. "M-Mr. On-Once-ler?" She asked timidly.

A gentle smile came to the tall being's face and he gently motioned her closer as he sat down on the porch swing. "Hello, young one," he said, his voice deep, yet gentle.

Monica came closer and sat down on the top step, looking up at him. "Mr. Once-ler? Why are you sad?" She asked, forgetting momentarily that she had originally come to ask for a story.

He smiled sadly again. "I was thinking of someone," he said. "Someone I haven't seen in a good long while."

"Why?" The young girl asked, her blue eyes gazing into his.

He let out a sigh. "Do you know why the Truffula trees are endangered until the forest is replenished?" He asked.

Monica nodded. "Grandpa said something terrible happened, but now the trees are coming back," she said. "Hopefully the forest will return too."

Once-ler nodded. "Yes," he said softly.

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Do you know what is harder than regret?" He asked.

The young girl cocked her head to the side puzzedly. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Swallowing your pride," he admitted. Seeing her confusion, he elaborated. "Admitting you were wrong and someone else was right."

Now she understood as her grandfather had once told her that many times, to show someone you were truly sorry, you had to really mean it and admit you were wrong. She looked up at Once-ler, who sighed again. "I regret not listening to him," he said. "I was too prideful."

Monica felt saddened by the fact that he was sad and she drew closer, going up to him. Seeing this, he smiled gently and picked her up, placing her beside him on the swing. "It's been many years since I let my greed take over and the forest was destroyed," he said. "I've spent the past five hundred years trying to make it right."

He looked up at his home and sighed. "Now, the trees are coming back, but I haven't seen him," he continued. "I regret that my actions forced him to leave and my pride has taken many blows, but the hardest has been waiting for him to return to tell him he was right."

"Who?" The young girl asked.

"The Lorax," Once-ler said. "He's a small being who guards the Truffula trees. At least he did, when he was here."

"Where is he?" Monica wondered.

"I don't know," her friend admitted. "I wish I knew though."

Something compelled the child to hug the tall being and she did. He was surprised, but his green arms gently came around the young girl to return the hug. The young child then had an idea. "It's my birthday today," she said. "I haven't made my wish yet, but I know what I'll wish for."

"What's that, little one?" Once-ler asked curiously.

"I'll wish for the Lorax to return," she said. "So you can make amends with him."

He was taken aback that the child would use a wish, one meant for herself, to help him. "Are you sure, young one?" He asked. "A birthday wish is meant for you."

"I know, but I want to use it to help you," she said.

Once-ler smiled at her, gently ruffling her hair, making her giggle. He then reached for something beside him. "Then, Happy Birthday, little one," he said, handing her a present wrapped in white tissue paper and tied with twine.

Monica's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you," she said before opening it. Inside was a picture of the Truffula trees. It looked like it had been taken from a high hill.

"I took that picture when I first came here," the tall being said. "It's what this place looked like before the Truffula trees were all destroyed."

The eight-year-old looked at the picture before hugging it to her, seeing this gift as one that was very precious. She closed her eyes tight as she silently made her wish.

"_I wish the Lorax would return. For Mr. Once-ler, for the town, and for the world." _

She opened her eyes and glanced up before seeing something orange floating downwards to the Earth. At first she was afraid it was a Truffula tree, but then she noticed that it was a being. "Mr. Once-ler, who's that?" She asked.

The tall, green being looked up and gasped in shock. "The Lorax," he breathed out.

Hearing that, Monica jumped up happily, carefully setting the picture down. "I'll be right back, Mr. Once-ler!" She called out as she ran down the path, trying to keep her eyes on the Lorax.

The Lorax landed lightly on the ground, looking at the mature Truffula trees and seeing the saplings that were growing. He touched the ground gently before gently touching the Truffula trees, tears in his eyes as he realized that the forest was slowly returning. "Mr. Lorax!" He heard someone call out and he turned to find an eight-year-old girl running up to him. She caught him up in a hug, surprising him. "You came! My wish came true!"

He waited until she set him down before he looked at her. "Your wish?" He asked.

"It's my birthday today and I went to go visit Mr. Once-ler as my grandpa said he could tell me a story," she said. "He told me that he's been waiting for you to come back, so I made a wish that you would return. And you did!"

The short orange being blinked in surprise as he processed the words. "Is he still in his old home?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Monica said, taking his hand. "Come on!"

Surprisingly, the Lorax was able to keep up with the child as they ran down the path and to the Once-ler's home. The tall being stood up as they arrived and Monica went up to him, taking his hand and guiding him down the steps where the Lorax waited. She looked at them before going back up on the porch to watch them.

Once-ler sighed sadly, but then cleared his throat. "Lorax, you were right," he said softly. "Because I brushed off what you said, the whole place suffered."

"True, it did," the Lorax said. "But...how is it the trees are back?"

The tall being smiled a little at that. "It was a young boy who visited me one evening long ago," he said. "I told him the story of the trees and gave him the very last Truffula seed. He planted it and now the forest is starting to return."

The Lorax looked surprised. "So...you did heed my warnings in the end," he said.

"It was too late then, but yes," Once-ler said. "I regret it, Lorax. I really do."

The guardian nodded. "It takes a big man to swallow his pride and admit he was wrong," he said. "I see you've changed, Once-ler. You are a different man than you were before."

"Thank you," Once-ler said softly.

Monica looked at her picture and came up to them, showing the Lorax what the tall being had given her. "Someday, the forest will be like that again," she promised. "I'll watch for Truffula seeds and plant them when I see them."

The tall being smiled at her and patted her head, pleased that she was willing to help the trees recover. The Lorax smiled too before reaching into his fur and pulling out a Truffula seed. "Happy Birthday, young one," he said, handing her the seed.

The eight-year-old's face lit up as she held the seed and then hugged both beings again. "I'll plant this seed and help it grow," she said. "And I'll hang my picture where I can always see it and tell my family about the trees and the guardians who watch over them."

"Guardians?" Once-ler asked, puzzled at the plural use of the word.

Monica smiled. "The Lorax, me, and you, Mr. Once-ler," she said. "All three of us are guardians of the Truffula trees."

"She's right," the Lorax said with a nod before noticing it was dark. "We best get you home, young one."

"Yes," Once-ler said with a nod.

Placing the Truffula seed carefully in her pocket and slipping the picture into the small backpack she had on her shoulders, Monica walked in-between the two beings, reaching out and holding their hands. They smiled at her before they reached Monica's home. She eagerly picked a spot to plant the seed and as the two watched, she dug a hole and planted the seed, covering it with care and watering it, smiling when she was done. "I wonder what color the tufts will be?" She said.

"It could be any color," the Lorax said, smiling.

Monica smiled. "I hope the tufts will be orange and green," she said.

"Why those particular colors, young one?" Once-ler asked.

She smiled. "Green for you, Mr. Once-ler, and orange for you, Mr. Lorax," she replied.

Chuckling, the Lorax smiled before saying goodnight and heading into the growing forest. Once-ler picked up the child, who hugged him. "Thank you for the story, Mr. Once-ler," she said.

He chuckled. "You're welcome, little one," he said. "And thank you for your unselfish wish for the Lorax to return."

Monica smiled again before covering her mouth as she yawned, resting her head on Once-ler's shoulder, falling asleep as he headed to the door of the home and saw an older man come out with a smile. "Hello, Once-ler," he said. "I see you met my granddaughter."

The tall being nodded. "An unselfish child with a pure heart," he said, gently handing the child to the older man. "Thanks to her, my story now has a better ending."

The older man nodded as Once-ler bid him goodnight and walked back to his home, going inside and taking a deep breath, feeling at peace for the first time in many years.

As for Monica, she was dreaming that she was playing among the Truffula trees with the Lorax and Once-ler watching her and in her dreams, she ran up to them and hugged them before Once-ler lifted her into his lap and they all watched the animals return to the Truffula forest, filling it with happiness and laughter once again.

* * *

**When you guys leave a review, please be gentle. Thank you. :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
